


God Meets Light

by zzzett



Series: Boy Meets Blood [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ATEEZ are Bangtan, Action, Angst, Badass Kim Namjoon | RM, Badass Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fire, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Urban Fantasy, Vampire Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Vampire Kim Namjoon | RM, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: Sixteen years ago...As Daegu burned, Namjoon was left to pick up the pieces of his clan. That's when he methim.





	God Meets Light

November 20, 2002.

 

Daegu was burning.

 

Everything Min Yoongi’s mind touched -friend or foe, monster or human-, every corner of the city that his immense power reached had combusted. The bloody battle of the monsters had come to a halt; the vampires ran to save their city and themselves while the werewolves tried to take advantage of the chaos, but even they weren’t immune to the undying flames. The screams were deafening, the scent of smoke and burnt flesh suffocating- the taste of betrayal bitter.

 

Kim Namjoon knew that nothing would be the same after tonight.

 

“Go home!” He shouted at his younger vampires around him. “Protect the house! _Go!_ ”

 

They looked scared and so, _so_ confused, as the whole city probably was. But they obeyed and ran west toward the Bangtan house.

 

“Hongjoong!” Namjoon called, stopping one of his charges before he left too. “If the base can’t be saved, or you get trapped, take everyone to the hideout. I’ll meet you as soon as I can.” He squeezed the boy’s shoulder. “Be safe.”

 

Kim Hongjoong looked distressed, but nodded. “You too, hyungnim.”

 

He ran after the others, and Namjoon turned east and ran the opposite direction: To the center of the city.

 

To Yoongi.

 

He could still feel the mental link they had established hours ago to communicate during the battle- but now the link felt hostile and _hot_. Namjoon was painfully aware that he too would’ve burst into flames if not for his own mental strength keeping Yoongi’s at bay. _Hyung, why? What happened? WHY?_

But Yoongi was unresponsive, his link a flailing mess of heat and rage and  _ **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

****

It made Namjoon’s head ache. It made him want to hide somewhere, but he kept running through the chaotic streets of Daegu, through the smoke and terror and his own panic settling in without subordinates around to stand strong for.

 

Would Yoongi have to be stopped? Would Namjoon have to be the one to stop him? Was it finally the day that Kim Namjoon himself would have to stand against Min Yoongi’s power?

 

Would he have to extinguish his hyung, his maker, to save all?

 

He was getting close, Yoongi’s mental presence intensifying- it felt like approaching the heart of a nuclear disaster. The fires burned hotter and stronger here, strong enough to crumble whole cement structures; a tall building began toppling over his path but Namjoon didn’t stop, didn’t change direction-

 

-he punched his way through the building, breaking the whole thing in half like Moses in the Red Sea. _YOONGI-HYUNG!_

 

The place Yoongi was located entered his line of sight…

 

… before the mental link was suddenly cut like a power outage.

 

*

 

Namjoon emerged from the heart of hell with Yoongi and Hoseok on each shoulder. They were alive -thank god, _thank god!_ \- but unconscious and wounded, the scent of their charred flesh sickening… Namjoon shook his head to clear his vision as he ran; there was no time to cry.

The fires still burned despite Yoongi being out cold, illuminating the night as if it was the day. Water wasn’t enough- some people would jump into the Nakdong River to put themselves out, but some of them _still burned after-_

 

“NAMJOON!”

 

He didn’t want to stop, but he did, if only for the sake of old friendship, although he wasn’t sure if it would remain after tonight. Namjoon turned to the voice in dread.

 

Jackson Wang was lending a shoulder to a wounded clan member of his own despite having burns himself- but he was focused on Namjoon, looking so desperate and pained that the clan head found it hard to keep his gaze. “Why?” Jackson asked over the noise of the chaos. “Is this Bangtan’s betrayal?!”

 

Namjoon could only shake his head, helpless. He didn’t know what to say, what to do except to save the lives of the men on his shoulders, the men who had once saved _him_ , and there was no time, no time-! “I’m sorry…” His voice trembled as he stepped back. “I’m so sorry..!”

 

And he ran, turning his back to Jackson’s cry of his name.

 

*

 

Yoongi’s flames didn’t spare the house of his own clan, or even all his members.

 

The remnants of Bangtan and all that they had salvaged ended up in their secret hideout: A cabin in a forest in the northeast reaches of Daegu, connected to their lost base with a tunnel. From their small but formidable clan of 24 vampires, only 11 of them had made it out of the burning city, including the three founders- two of them now in a coma.

 

“So this is everyone,” Namjoon whispered as he looked around at his frayed younger members, who looked back at him like lost children. Hongjoong averted his gaze and swallowed. “Hyungnim, I-”

 

“I know, kid.” Namjoon patted him on the side of his neck with a sad smile. “Wasn’t your fault.”

 

 

The fires of Daegu still burned in the distance, the scent of smoke even reaching their hideout. The clan members quietly sat around, tears and thousand yard stares, some of them huddled together as Namjoon watched over his hyungs in the next room. Burns were the hardest for a vampire to heal, and their injuries were severe enough that they could remain scarred for years to come.

 

Yoongi looked almost lifeless now, lying too still and quiet as his scalded torso and neck healed gradually. Beside him, Hoseok was much worse; his entire back and arms were a mess of putrid charred flesh, the skin shifting and trying to mend as he winced and whimpered in his sleep.

 

Feeling helpless and ready to cry, Namjoon exited the room and closed the door behind him, making his members look at him expectantly. He couldn’t meet their eyes as he kneeled, then bent forward and placed his forehead on the floor.

 

The room erupted in gasps and panicked calls of his name as the clan head of Bangtan, the God of Destruction gave his members a full bow.

 

“I apologize to you all,” he spoke firmly from his position. “I was your leader, and I’ve failed to protect my clan. I’ve failed to prevent this… I’m sorry I can’t even give you an explanation.” He closed his eyes. “I’ve failed you all.”

 

There was a moment of silence and Namjoon didn’t move, remaining in his bow.

 

“Please don’t do that, hyungnim,” a voice finally uttered- Park Seonghwa, the oldest among the remaining members. “It’s not your fault.”

 

Agreeing voices joined in, then two pairs of hands were lifting a dazed Namjoon off the floor to sit up. “You’re still my leader,” Seonghwa said, holding onto his right arm.

 

“Mine too,” Choi San added from his left.

 

“All of ours,” Hongjoong whispered.

 

Namjoon looked at their faces one by one. As worn out as they all looked, they still stared at him with faith… and loyalty. He found his eyes brimming in the face of it. “Hard days await us,” he said, trying to keep his voice even. “I can’t defend Yoongi-hyung before I know what happened. For the same reason, I can’t just leave him. But as long as I keep him, Bangtan will have no friends… Do you still want to stay?”

 

The younger vampires looked at one another for a moment.

 

“Bangtan is my home,” Choi Jongho, their maknae muttered. “I won’t leave… I can’t.”

 

“Me neither,” Song Mingi added.

 

They all affirmed their desire to stay, and the tears finally escaped Namjoon’s eyes. “Alright,” he breathed out. “Thank you.”

 

Dawn was breaking outside. Namjoon knew they couldn’t stay here for too long; either the fire or the angry survivors would reach them sooner or later. The others must’ve thought the same thing, as Jung Wooyoung asked in concern: “Where do we go now, hyungnim?”

 

Namjoon wiped his eyes as he considered. Where would be their new home now?

 

*

 

They stayed in the cabin for the next day, resting and planning. Jeong Yunho and Kang Yeosang went out at night and brought back blood for all. Namjoon didn’t ask where it came from.

 

Nobody came after Bangtan that day, or the following. But once the survivors sorted themselves out, they probably would seek them out for accountability- the Council, at least, was going to screw the clan for sure. Daegu was still burning and the fires were spreading into the surrounding terrain, approaching their hideout.

 

The night of the second day, they began their journey.

 

Namjoon placed two coffins behind a pickup truck and began driving north, toward Seoul. He’d deemed it safer to travel separately from the others, since he was carrying Yoongi, and bore the risk of being targeted. The others would use different routes and meet him at their destination. Namjoon drove on guard, passing through winding mountain paths before coming out into the open highway, framed by dry hills and traces of snow, following the Nakdong upstream.

 

It wasn’t until he went to pass a bridge over the river that trouble arrived.

 

There was a figure up ahead, standing right on his path in the middle of the bridge. The streetlights illuminated an unfamiliar man, now slowly walking toward the truck head on, and holding- he was holding a sword.

 

 _Oh here we go._ Namjoon gripped the wheel tight and pushed on the accelerator, but the man calmly kept walking forward, and Namjoon sped up more, he wasn’t stopping to give the fucker the fight he wanted-

 

The man raised his sword above his head, and his eyes began glowing- _what-_ then the sword was glowing, an almost blinding light, and Namjoon shut his eyes right before the man brought the blade down-

 

He felt a force passing him by with a thunderous roar, a force like a sharp wind inside the car- _through_ the car, then he felt actual wind, and his world turned over and his ears rang with the horrible sound of grinding metal…

 

_What_

_the_

_fuck_

_._

_._

_._

 

 

Namjoon opened his eyes seconds later, lying in the sideways truck- or rather, one half of the truck. He groaned as he moved, glass shards stinging his face, his left arm jammed by the crushed car while his right arm burned…

 

Then he remembered Yoongi and Hoseok, and the shining being who had sliced the truck in half like an apple.

 

Namjoon quickly pulled himself out of the truck’s remains. His injuries mended as he took in his surroundings; the two halves of the truck had dragged forward almost 30 meters before stopping, and there was now a large gash -a _gash_ \- on the road behind. The asphalt had split, forming waves on the road that sizzled and smoked like hot coals.

 

That man had slashed not only the car, but the fucking road open.

 

And now he was walking toward the unconscious Bangtan members lying on the bridge, spilled out of their coffins.

 

Namjoon rushed forward, ran half the distance and jumped the rest- landing between his clansmen and the attacker, the asphalt cracking beneath his feet. The man stopped, now just ten meters away from him.

 

They stared at each other.

 

Despite the power Namjoon couldn’t identify, the stranger was clearly a vampire- pureblood, and old. Very old. He was almost as tall as Namjoon, with broad shoulders and an impeccable physique. Everything about him was impeccable, from his hair and clothes to the way he carried himself; dignified, refined… Almost royal. He held his sword low and loose now, as if he hadn’t just destroyed a truck and an asphalt road with it.

 

He was, simultaneously, the most attractive and distressing creature Namjoon had ever seen.

 

On the other hand, the strange vampire didn’t look concerned by Namjoon’s presence at all- just curious, maybe. “You may stand down,” he said, with a voice that could only fit his flawless appearance. “You’re not the one I seek.”

 

Namjoon blinked. _May?_ Was he giving him _permission_ to _stand down,_ after attacking himself? What was with the way he spoke, as if he was dismissing a servant? The privilege, the _nerve, fucking purebloods!_ “Wha- why- who the hell are you to say that after doing,” he gestured around incredulously, “ _that?_ Why the fuck would I stand down?”

 

The man’s face didn’t change, but Namjoon could swear there was a smirk somewhere in there. “So you won’t have to fight me, of course.”

 

Namjoon wanted to _break something-_ he tried to calm down. Being riled up wouldn’t help him against such a dangerous opponent, especially if he wanted to protect his clansmen. He held his head up high. “Who, pray tell, is the one you seek?”

 

 “The bane of Daegu.”

 

Not surprising in the least, but hearing that still felt like a stab to the chest. The Bane of Daegu… Namjoon could see Yoongi being called that in the future, although he couldn’t have imagined it a few days ago. Probably nobody could have… But he only snorted at the pureblood. “So you want revenge. Shocking.”

 

To his astonishment, the stranger smiled- and it wasn’t mocking or belittling or anything. It looked wise, maybe even a bit melancholic. “I’ve lived long enough to see that revenge is a pointless concept.” His smile faltered as his gaze became more serious. “But Daegu is still burning, and I can’t allow more of these lands to suffer a similar fate. Min Yoongi holds too much power for one man.”

 

“Says a man who holds too much power himself.”

 

“Believe me,” there was that melancholic smile again, “I would turn it back, if I could.”

 

… What the hell did that mean? And why did it make Namjoon feel wistful, all of a sudden?

 

The stranger glanced at the bodies beyond Namjoon. “You need only to step aside, and I’ll end it. It will be quick. You and the other one will be safe from me.”

 

Namjoon felt the rage on the tips of his fingers again. He stood his ground, his stance tall and firm- a bulwark. “No.”

 

The man’s eyes narrowed. “Very well.”

 

He took a step forward, then appeared _right in front of Namjoon,_ the sword coming for his neck, _fuck-!_

Namjoon barely recoiled in time- the tip of the sword grazed his cheek, drawing his blood. He retreated and the pureblood followed up before the scratch could even close, keeping his assault with a speed even Namjoon could barely match. He dodged backwards and backwards, stuck on the defensive without even a moment to swing back a blow- a part of him became aware that they were getting close to his clansmen on the ground- so he took a larger step back and crouched quickly to grab the two-

 

-but he wasn’t quick enough, and didn’t even see the kick coming. Namjoon was thrown back in an instant, falling far away from his opponent and his hyungs. He scrambled to get up, but the pureblood didn’t follow him; he now stood over Yoongi, raising his sword, and Namjoon wasn’t close enough to stop him. “NO!”

 

He pounded his fists on the ground, and the bridge quaked.

 

The stranger stumbled, surprised- Namjoon used the moment to rush forward and jump at him, punch ready to devastate. This time, it was the pureblood who retreated as Namjoon followed up, swinging left and right furiously, forcing the confused vampire back. The ground started shaking and cracking with each step of his, and he spotted the frown on the pureblood’s face deepening-

 

His opponent finally flickered back a good distance, and Namjoon’s punch connected with the ground he’d just been standing on.

 

First the asphalt, then the cement and metal caved in; the 300 meter bridge broke in half under the power of the God of Destruction.

 

A chunk of it fell to the dark waters below in a huge splash, leaving a large rift between the Bangtan members and their attacker… who was now staring at Namjoon with a look of horrified astonishment he clearly wasn’t used to wearing.

 

The clan head couldn’t help but grin at the reaction, displaying his fangs. “Maybe I hold a bit too much power too.”

 

“You…” The pureblood’s wide eyes flicked all over Namjoon and the broken bridge, trying to make sense of it all. “Who made you?”

 

“Oh, now you’re interested in me, huh?”

 

The stranger’s eyes began glowing again alongside his sword, and he swung it sideways- sending a wide, horizontal blast that would’ve taken Namjoon’s head if he hadn’t thrown himself down. The slash of light passed over him with a roar, blowing a forceful wind on its wake and illuminating the night for a split second. When it was over, Namjoon heard the creaking of metal behind him. As he glanced back, streetlights, cut in half, crashed onto the bridge and down into the river. _Fuckin’ god…_

He’d barely managed to stand up when he spotted the silhouette coming from his side- in a blink, Namjoon whipped out his twin pistols and blocked the stranger’s sword, halting his advance. Sparks flew as metal met metal, and the vampires locked eyes behind their weapons.

 

The pureblood’s demeanor had changed: He seemed to be taking Namjoon more seriously now. His gaze, once solid and unshakable, now bore into Namjoon’s with agitation, like in desperate search of something. “Who. Made you,” he asked again lowly, and something was weird about his look. Namjoon was used to the shock and fear of his enemies, but there was something more here- so much so that the pureblood seemed to care more about getting an answer than killing Yoongi now.

“Who are _you?_ ” Namjoon threw back, standing his ground, neither of them making a further move to burst the weird bubble they were in- until movement caught their eyes, along with sounds of shifting and little whimpers. They instantly glanced sideways at the Bangtan members lying a mere four meters away from their deadlock, in the middle of the road.

 

The sounds were from Hoseok, crawling on the ground- toward Yoongi. Dragging his scorched body with great effort, tiny whimpers escaping with every move - _he shouldn’t be moving yet, he shouldn’t even be awake!-_ before he reached the other, and draped himself protectively over the smaller form.

 

Then he raised his head, a sort of delirium in those eyes he was trying hard to keep open, blood running down his nose- and glared at the attacker.

 

Something shifted on the pureblood’s handsome face- or softened, and Namjoon felt the push of the sword ease a bit with indecision. He took advantage of the moment- the stranger didn’t know what hit him when he was thrown far away, to the other side of the bridge.

 

Just as the vampire regained his footing, one half of the split truck came flying at him. He dodged, and the big bulk of metal crashed and exploded on the road, going up in flames and smoke. The sound and smell dominated his acute senses, cloaking the signatures of his targets…

 

… and when he looked, the Bangtan members were gone.


End file.
